


The Merge

by MTL17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Lizzie is trying to find a coping mechanism for dealing with The Merge. Josie is surprised by what the latest one is. This story takes place after 2.01.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 38
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies.

Josie Saltzman hadn't been sleeping much lately. Anyone would struggle with that if they learned that in a few years they were going to be forced to kill their sibling, or that sibling was going to kill them. Although at least she was taking it better than her sister Lizzie. Not that Josie could blame her for drinking her sorrows away, but it wasn't going to help anything. Besides, they were both underage, and it was illegal. Not that it stopped most teens. Even the ones without magic. Admittedly though, Josie was beginning to think she had the right idea, because anything was better than lying awake at night thinking about the inevitable, which was increasingly the case the more their parents failed to find a way out of this. Also she had a weird feeling like she was forgetting something, which might just be the key to all this for all she knew.

Suddenly Lizzie burst into the room, practically falling over in the process and apologizing, "Sorry!"

"Lizzie! Where have you been! I've been worried sick." Josie whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lizzie continued, completely ignoring what Josie said as she stumbled into her sister's bed and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so sorry Jo, for all of it."

"It's okay." Josie automatically reassured, before realizing what she was saying and quickly correcting herself, "I mean, it's not okay, but-"

Before Josie could continue she was cut off by a pair of lips firmly pressed against her own. Lizzie's lips! Her sister was kissing her! Which echoed in Josie's mind over and over again for the next few long minutes. Thankfully Lizzie didn't really try to deepen the kiss, just sticking to sliding over Josie's lips with her own lightly, but it was still mind blowing. Then for some ungodly reason Josie started kissing back. Not as a conscious choice, but just automatically. Which at least she could blame her ex-girlfriend Penelope Park for. At least partly. After all, it was only because of Penelope's sinfully soft lips teaching her to react automatically to similar lips that she kissed back for even just a few seconds. Or at least that's what Josie had to believe, before she finally pulled back.

"Lizzie! What are you doing?" Josie exclaimed with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I just... I need it to stop!" Lizzie whimpered pathetically, "I can't stop thinking about it... The Merge. Drinking didn't stop it. Smoking weed didn't stop it. Kissing boys didn't stop it. Hell, not even kissing Hope stopped it."

"Who's Hope?" Josie frowned in confusion.

"That's why it has to be you!" Lizzie insisted, ignoring that last question, "I need you Josie! I always have. Ever since we were little you've been taking care of me. And I need you to take care of me now."

"But we're sisters!" Josie protested.

"No! We're so much more than that." Lizzie argued, "We're one. Or at least, we're supposed to be. Isn't that the whole point of the stupid Merge? We become one? Our natural state? Not that I can see what you need from me, except maybe this. Except someone to take care of you, like you've taken care of me all these years. So please, can we just tried this once? See if it helps? Because really, isn't it worth trying anything at this point?"

Her throat suddenly painfully dry Josie whispered, "It's wrong."

"I don't care..." Lizzie admitted softly, before smiling, "And I don't think you do either."

Which made Josie blush, because such an accusation should be absurd, and yet it wasn't, because Josie's body was betraying her. For some reason the idea of fooling around with Lizzie was incredibly exciting to her, and not despite how wrong it was, but because of it. The worst part of that being because of their intense connection of course Lizzie realized that without needing to say a word, although admittedly her silence spoke volumes. It made Lizzie grin, first with relief, then with wicked intent as she leaned down for another kiss. Which was another thing which should have been a no-brainer for Josie to stop, and yet she let it happen again, and even started kissing back almost immediately.

They then made out for several long minutes, Lizzie's hands sneaking beneath to slide over her body while doing so. Initially this was just over the clothes, and avoiding all the really sensitive areas, but eventually Lizzie was not only cupping Josie's tits over her pyjamas, but slightly sliding her hand underneath her top and then pushing her hand upwards. Just the feeling of skin against skin was enough to make Josie gasp into the kiss, but her eyes went wide and she froze completely when she felt her own sister's hand wrap around one of her boobs. For a moment Josie thought she was going to finally come to her senses and to stop this madness, but for better or for worse she found herself relaxing and again just letting her sister have her way. Which was something she found herself doing over and over again.

Lizzie felt a little guilty for taking advantage of Josie like this, but she just needed a distraction so bad, they both did, and this finally seemed to be working. Also while part of her knew it was wrong it felt so very right, and she just couldn't get enough of it. God, she just wanted to tear off Josie's clothes and ravage her. But she was already pushing her luck, and there was definitely something to be said for going slow. Maybe especially when she got to touch boobs which weren't her own for the first time in her life. Which kind of made her feel like a hormonal teenage boy, and she should know, as she had way too many of those in her life. But she just couldn't repress her excitement, especially when Josie moaned into her mouth from Lizzie touching her that way.

Again pushing her luck Lizzie carefully balanced herself on her elbows and knees so she could slide her other hand over Josie's other breast. Which of course had Josie freezing again, but thankfully that was quickly followed by relaxing and letting Lizzie have her way. Just like she always did. Which was a process which was then repeated over and over again as Lizzie became more and more adventurous. And for the most part Lizzie allowed Josie this time to relax, but she could tell she was getting a little excited as things progressed. Especially when she pulled her mouth away from those wonderful little lips so she could move down to Josie's neck, meaning that she could listen to her own sister whimpering, gasping and even moaning in pleasure for her.

Which just pushed Lizzie into being bolder, starting with pressing her lips against Josie's ear and whispering, "You like that Jo?"

"No." Josie whimpered.

Which should have probably been enough for Lizzie to stop, but they were passed the point of no return, and it felt like if they stop now, stopped without making Josie admit she liked this, their relationship would be forever ruined. So, taking a big risk, Lizzie pushed her hand downwards into Josie's pyjama bottoms. Instantly she was rewarded with an extra loud gasp out of Josie, quickly followed by a moan and whimper, but more importantly she was rewarded with wetness. As in she could feel Josie's wetness against her fingers. Another girl's wet pussy! That's what Lizzie was feeling right now. Oh God, she was making another girl turned on. Her own sister, no less. Something which overwhelmed her for a few long seconds, before she grinned widely.

"You're such a liar." Lizzie chuckled, "Mmmmmmmm, a pretty little liar. Oh yes, my sister is an extremely beautiful, and extremely wet, little liar who is getting turned on by having her own sister rubbing her pretty little pussy! Oh my God Josie, I had no idea you were this much of a slut. Well now, you're my slut. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, my pretty little incestuous slut!"

Using such words was no doubt extremely counterproductive to what Lizzie was trying to achieve here, but she just couldn't help it. Feeling Josie's wet pussy against her fingertips made her completely lose herself in lust. Thankfully she was rubbing Josie's pussy the entire time, and more importantly it was having the desired effect, rendering her sister completely speechless and squirming with pleasure beneath her. Which was even more the case when Lizzie pushed Josie's pyjama top up and out of the way so she could latch her mouth onto one of her sister's nipples. Which she should probably have done before going for the pussy, but she was new to this, and totally overwhelmed. Also, still a little drunk.

Josie kind of hoped that was the only reason this was happening, and more importantly soon Lizzie would pass out and forget this ever happened. However at the exact same time, she kind of hoped she didn't, and even that this lasted forever. Because God, it just felt so good. So wrong, but so good. Admittedly Lizzie couldn't compete with Penelope's skills born of a surprising amount of experience for her age, but Lizzie definitely could match her enthusiasm, and quiet confidence, even if in the blonde's case she had no idea what she was doing. Hell, Josie practically had to impale herself on her own sister's fingers, as eventually she just became so needy for an orgasm.

That fact clearly delighted Lizzie as much is it horrified Josie, but before she could really beat herself up for too much those fingers were buried all the way inside her, and then better yet Lizzie began pumping them in and out of her. Oh fuck, two fingers were shoved as deep inside of her as they would go, and then they were pushing out at a steady rate which had Josie on the edge of orgasm and what felt like seconds. Of course having Lizzie's mouth working on her had a lot to do with it. Especially as she didn't just concentrate on one nipple, but went back and forth between them, swirling her tongue around them each time before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them.

It was incredibly rushed and sloppy, but the mental wickedness of who exactly was doing this to her resulted in some of the best sex of Josie's life. She even found herself eventually switching from trying not to cum for her sister because it would be just to gross, weird and humiliating, to trying to stop herself from cumming just so this could go on for longer. So that her own sister would keep fingering her! Oh God, how had Josie allowed things to get this far? She was supposed to stop Lizzie when she got bad ideas, not encourage them. Which was another train of thought she abandoned when she felt Lizzie's lips against her neck again, and more importantly her teeth digging into them. Biting into her like she was a vampire, and no doubt leaving a mark. Marking her as hers. Her own sister was claiming her! Oh God!

Making that crystal clear Lizzie growled in her ear, "You're mine now Josie! Mine! You're my little sister slut, mmmmmmmm, who loves being fucked by her own sister! Yessssssssss, you're the freak now. My freak. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, we're both freaky sister fuckers now Jo! Sisters who fuck each other, and make each other cum. That's what you want to do now Josie. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, you're gonna cum for me, and then you'll be mine forever. Yessssssssssss, cum! Cum for me now sis, cum for me! Fucking cum! Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, cum for big sister, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

Poor Josie just couldn't resist complying with the command and soaking her own sister's fingers in her cum. Which delighted Lizzie, who went from talking way too loudly to biting her neck again, and then moving her mouth downwards. As in further downwards than ever before, which had Josie grabbing her pillow and shoving it over her face. Something she should have probably done long before this, or better yet done some kind of spell to prevent anyone from hearing, but she couldn't dwell on it now. In fact she couldn't dwell on anything, as she was too busy getting completely lost in the pure pleasure her own sister was giving her, her only focus being the fact it was Lizzie doing this to her, and not even that last it.

Lizzie loved the feeling of another girl cumming for her. Of Josie cumming for her. Something she would do as much as possible tonight, and then for the rest of their lives. She promised herself that, just as she promised that whenever she did, she wouldn't let Josie come down from her high. No, one orgasm was nowhere near enough for her sweet sister. She needed to make her cum as much as possible, something which thankfully came more naturally to her than anything else, like ever. Or perhaps more to the point, it proved to be easier than anything ever, Josie's body incredibly responsive to her touch, proving that her sibling was loving this just as much as she was.

If she was sober Lizzie would probably have been worried about eating pussy for the first time, but in that moment she just went for it. To be fair she kept her fingers inside of Josie at first, and just wrapped her mouth around her sister's clit and started attacking it with her tongue, but it was still a massive step, which was surprisingly easy to take in that moment. Especially as it meant she got her first taste of Josie down there, and predictably she instantly loved it, and wanted more. So much so she found herself licking around the outside of Josie's pussy, and even eventually replacing her fingers with her tongue so she could taste her precious sister right from the source.

Honestly everything became a bit of a blur after that. Before that, even. In fact, the next thing Lizzie was really aware of was sliding her hand into her own pants. This suddenly reminded her of two things. One, she was still dressed even after everything they had done. Two, she couldn't even give her sister pleasure without selfishly wanting some in return. Of course if she gave Josie a chance to return the favour maybe she could get some, but that seemed equally selfish, and honestly Lizzie wasn't willing to give up control just yet. Or ever. No, like her mother she wanted to maintain control at all costs, even in this ultra perverted moment. And more importantly, she wanted to fuck Josie into unconsciousness.

Admittedly it took her a while to realize she achieved that goal, mostly because she was busy just pressing her face firmly against Josie's cunt while frantically finger fucking her own. Then she was cleaning her own fingers, and her face as best she could, again combined with fingering which gave her another orgasm. Only then did she come down from her high, and admire her handiwork. God, Josie looked so pretty when she was asleep. Well, her perfect sister was always pretty no matter what the circumstances, but now she was just extra. Which was pretty much her last coherent thought before she laid herself against Josie and went to sleep. That, and she never felt closer to her. And that The Merge might feel bearable if being part of Josie felt like this, or something like they'd just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies.

Lizzie Saltzman was worried that she was pushing things too far, and it was going to cost her the most important relationship in her life, but she just couldn't stop thinking about her sister and the oh so wrong on many levels incestuous sex they'd had a few nights ago. Since then Lizzie had been constantly hitting on Josie, reminding them of their night of passion, how hard it had made them both cum, etc. Anything she could do to seduce her again. So far though nothing had worked, and Josie was coming back later and later, and even finding another place to sleep. Lizzie had promised her that tonight would be different, and it would be. Because tonight, Lizzie would finally succeed. She promised herself that.

So about the last time Josie had come back to their bedroom Lizzie slipped out of her clothes, toss the covers off of her bed, laid down on top of it and started touching herself. As she suspected it was quite a while after that before Josie finally showed up, and Lizzie made good use of that time. Oh yes, she started with her breasts, and then eventually pushed her hand downwards, but even when she did Lizzie only used her fingertips to caress her pussy lips, and mostly avoided her clit. At least until the door open to reveal her sister, at which point she pressed her thumb against her clit and started consistently rubbing it. Which was a little embarrassing, considering that initially Josie just stood there and stared at her, but it was worth it for the adorable blush which crossed Josie's face when she quickly shut the door and scolded her sister.

"Lizzie! What are you doing!" Josie hissed, "Stop it! You can't... please?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just... I need you Jo." Lizzie whimpered with need, "I can't stop thinking about it. About us. What we did. That we-"

"You can't..." Josie protested softly, "We can't..."

"I know, but I don't care." Lizzie confessed, "You're so hot Jo, mmmmmmmm, and your pussy is soooooooo yummy! Mmmmmmm fuck, seriously, Penelope is a fucking idiot for breaking up with you. Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, you're so tasty, mmmmmmmm, and your tits are amazing. Oh fuck, I used to be jealous of your tits for being bigger than mine, but now I just want them back in my mouth where they belong. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, I wanna suck on my own sister's tits like a nasty little incestuous freak! And lick them, ooooooooh, and eat your pussy! Oh please Josie, let's just do it. Let's Merge together the way we really want too, and I swear, I'll make you cum so fucking hard. Again! Oooooooooh yesssssssss, better than that she-devil Penelope Park ever could. Oh please, can't you see how badly I want you? Oh yes, so bad, mmmmmmm, so badly, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

To emphasize that last point Lizzie finally pushed her index finger inside her pussy as slowly as possible in her current state. As she did so she closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. She didn't want to scare off Josie, but she just couldn't help it. Then to her surprise, and very much to her delight, when she opened her eyes again Josie was just as naked as she was, and crawling onto the bed with an adorably needy expression on her face. Which of course caused Lizzie to grin widely with triumph, but she didn't really get a chance to savour her victory, as in what felt like a matter of seconds her sister's naked body was being pressed down against her equally naked body, and Josie was frantically kissing her.

Not that Lizzie was complaining. No, she was doing the exact opposite, letting go of one of her boobs in favour of grabbing Josie's pretty little face and pulling her downwards into the kiss. She was less eager to remove the finger from her cunt, but Josie grabbed that and then pushed it away. Although again, Lizzie couldn't complain, because Josie replaced it with one of her own. Oh God, her own sister was touching her again, for the first time in days, which had felt like years to the needy twin. Admittedly at first not just involved gentle rubbing, but given who's doing it was almost better than her own finger. Especially as it promised more to come, and it was combined with Josie kissing her passionately.

Josie had been trying her best to resist Lizzie, but her sister had just made it impossible. Which proved that Josie really was just as much of a nasty little incestuous freak as Lizzie was, as she couldn't stop thinking about what they had done. Maybe it wouldn't have gone further than that if Lizzie hadn't been parading around their room completely naked, and perhaps worse, around their school in incredibly flattering outfits. Or taking every opportunity to whisper nasty things into Josie's ear. And now this? Lizzie shamelessly masturbating in front of her? What was Josie supposed to do, not fuck her sister? Yes! The answer too that was yes, but Josie just didn't care anymore. She needed this just as bad as Lizzie did, and she showed it through the kiss they were now sharing.

She also showed it by continuing to gently rub Lizzie's pussy, which really desperately wanted more attention, but Josie wasn't ready to give her that yet. Probably because it was a bit overwhelming, but mostly because she wanted to punish her sister in at least some way for forcing them into this. That was also why she kept the gentle kissing going for so long, and when she did add her other hand to the equation it was just to gently caress Lizzie's tits. Which actually made her feel kind of guilty, because as her sister had just reminded her Lizzie was extremely insecure about her tits, so Josie should be giving them as much attention as possible, to show her insecure sibling that she thought they were amazing. Which in a way could be it's own punishment, considering she knew just what Lizzie wanted most of all.

This was proven with a whimper Lizzie let out into the kiss as Josie move the hand that had been caressing her sister's cunt up to join the other in caressing her tits. Which in turn made Josie whimper into the kiss, especially when she broke it in favour of moving her lips down to Lizzie's neck, at which point she really got some whimpers out of her sister. Surprisingly not the dirty talk there had been before, at least not initially. Josie did her best to see if she could get those words out of her by increasing the force behind the groping, and biting down the soft flesh of Lizzie's neck, marking her sister in the same way that the other girl had done to her when the shoe was on the other foot.

Which caused Lizzie to let out a loud cry, quickly followed by her whimpering, "Please Josie, mmmmmmm, lower! I need your hand lower. Or better yet, your mouth. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, I need you to fuck me sweet sister! Oh please, fuck me! Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, what you're doing to my tits is amazing, oh fuck, but I need more. More! Please Josie, make me cum! I need to cum from my own sister fucking me like the nasty little incestuous slut I am! Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd yesssssssssss, like she is! Oh fuck, like we are! Oh yes! Oh Josie! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd Jooooosssssssiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"

As much as Josie enjoyed hearing Lizzie begging for her eventually she obliged, sliding her mouth downwards so she could wrap her mouth around a nipple and start licking and sucking it. More importantly she slid her hand downwards to Lizzie's needy cunt, and not only started rubbing it again, but pressed her thumb to her sister's clit and started rubbing it firmly. In her current state it wasn't exactly surprising that this rendered Lizzie an incoherent wreck. However even though she wasn't coherent, it was clear that she wanted more, and Josie didn't know how much longer she could resist giving it to her. Not when she wanted to make her cum so badly, and thus truly return the favour from a few nights ago.

Lizzie was so close to cumming already it was kind of ridiculous. To be fair, she had warmed herself up with the fingering for maybe like half an hour before Josie showed up, and honestly she had been horny for days thinking about the unspeakable things she had done with her sister. Still, it would be very embarrassing to cum so quickly. Besides, she wanted to feel this way for as long as possible, regardless of what pleasure awaited her. So she did her best to stay silent, first by gritting her teeth or biting her lip, and then just grabbing her pillow and shoving it over her face. The last thing had mixed results, as although she couldn't see what Josie was doing anymore, somehow it just made it even more intense. Although it was worth it to keep herself quiet at this stage.

Honestly Lizzie wasn't sure how long she lasted after that, but she felt that she should be proud, given this was her first time being worshiped by another girl. Especially as it wasn't some clueless first timer, but by someone who had very much gone all the way with her girlfriend multiple times. The fact that she lasted as long as she did was probably more a testament to that than anything else, although she liked to think it was a combination of both. Of course she was just fighting the inevitable, and Lizzie could definitely feel the end coming as Josie started kissing her way down her stomach. Hell, she thought she might cum just from the anticipation of what her own sister was about to do to her.

For better or for worse when she reached her destination Josie hesitated, which allowed Lizzie to enjoy this pleasure for a little longer, but it also made her feel insecure. Was something wrong? Did Josie not find her attractive down there? Or was she having second thoughts? Was she about to stop, and less Lizzie could convince her otherwise? Just in case it was that last one Lizzie poked her head out of the pillow to find Josie staring at where her fingers were pumping in and out of her own sister's cunt, a hard to read expression on her face. But before the blonde could say anything the brunette lean forward, stuck out her tongue, and began sliding it over the other girl's clit. Her own sister's tongue sliding over her clit! Oh fuck!

Poor Lizzie was barely able to cover her face with that pillow in time before letting out a deafening scream as she went over the edge of easily the best climax of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Josie kept fingering her while licking and then even sucking her clit. She also did this thing where she curled her fingers upwards, hitting the most sensitive part inside her every time, and with such skill and confidence it threatened to make Lizzie pass out from the pure ecstasy of it. But no, she couldn't allow that to happen. She just couldn't. She had to make sure Josie enjoyed this just as much as she did, so they could do this again, and again, and again.

Josie was already enjoying herself plenty. In fact, while it was extremely close, she just might like giving her lover pleasure over receiving it herself. Especially when it came to orgasms. Although admittedly, it was hard to complain when Lizzie pulled her up into a kiss, and then quickly pushed her fingers into Josie's pussy and started fucking her. Not that it stopped Josie from trying, as automatically she opened her mouth and let out a squeak of surprise, but whatever she was going to say was silenced by that kiss, and quickly forgotten by the time those fingers were pressing against her own cunt. And then her entire world became Lizzie's tongue in her mouth, and those fingers in her twat. Well, almost.

What really made the moment perfect was that her own fingers were still inside of Lizzie, something Josie took full advantage of by squeezing another orgasm or two out of her sister. However she did recognize this for what it was, a reversal of their first time together, so reluctantly after that Josie slowed her role and allowed Lizzie to catch up with her. Or more accurately allowed herself to catch up with her sibling, given it was her pussy that needed working on. Although it was not much work, as worshiping another woman's body always drove Josie crazy, and while that shouldn't have been the same thing with her own sister it was. In fact, it just might be more intense than when she was with Penelope. Oh God, if only Penelope could see her now.

The idea of her wicked ex-girlfriend staring at her with disbelief, then probably grinning wickedly as she watched Josie get fingered by her own sister, while Josie finger fucked her sister, made her cum more than anything else. Although to be fair the fact that it was her own sister doing it, and that Lizzie was doing well to copy what she had done before, had a lot to do with it. Oh yes, she was being finger fucked by her own sister, cumming all over that sister's fingers, while doing the same for her, both Saltzman sisters making each other cum over and over again as they completely surrendered to their incestuous desires for each other. Which somehow felt so very wrong, and yet so very right.

In those moments the Saltzman twins were like rabid animals, frantically fucking each other as hard as they could. That included rubbing each other's clits with their thumbs, adding as many fingers as they dared, in Josie's case four, in Lizzie's case three, kissing each other so roughly it seemed to be more of a fight than a sign of affection, and even grinding themselves against each other. Which certainly had the desired effect, but it also meant that eventually they ran out of steam. Of course it was the less experienced Lizzie who was first, especially as Josie had been working on her first, although they still pretty much simultaneously collapsed in a sweaty heap. Then they snuggled together, holding each other tightly for comfort, like they often did. Then Lizzie started crying, which actually worried Josie.

"What's wrong?" Josie asked softly.

"Nothing." Lizzie lied, before cautiously admitting, "It's just... a little overwhelming, you know?"

"I know." Josie admitted softly.

"I still want to do it again, though." Lizzie added quickly.

For better or for worse Josie nodded and agreed, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Josie, wait!" Lizzie protested, scrambling after her sister who was storming out.

Looking up Hope frowned, and then quipped, "Was it something I said?"

Hope was expecting some kind of biting comment in return, but the fact that there was none was a little worrying. Enough that after a brief hesitation Hope got up and followed them. Not so long ago she wouldn't have even thought about doing this, but she now actually considered the Saltzman twins to be her friends, and particularly if Josie was upset Hope wanted to do everything she could to set things right. Especially if she was the cause, somehow. But honestly, she had no idea what she'd done. They had just been sitting there, in her room, studying, and then suddenly Josie had stormed off. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The twins had been acting weird, but that was a pretty high bar considering what had gone on here lately.

All of this was probably just a squabble between siblings, and Hope was taking it way too personally. Or at least, that's what she told herself as she followed the twins to their bedroom, and right after she knocked on the door. However, when there was no reply she began to get worried, and against her better judgment snuck into the room next door and used a spell so she could see through the wall. The room next door was locked, and she hadn't wanted anyone to see her snooping, which turned out to be a very good idea, as she couldn't believe what she saw on the other side of the wall. Because it was far from unusual to see hormonal teenagers kissing around here, but sisters! Oh God, Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman were kissing each other! With tongues! Oh God!

The sight should have disgusted Hope. Caused her to cover her eyes in dismay, undo the spell and then try really hard to forget about what she had seen. Or better yet confront her friends about it. Remind them what they were doing was wrong, and they needed to stop. Especially before their parents found out. Who had helped Hope a great deal, and deserve to know what was going on. But Hope couldn't bear the idea of telling them, and she had no idea whether that was even the right thing to do or not. Whatever the case the right thing definitely wasn't just to keep staring at them, or do another spell so she could hear them when they finally pulled apart.

"You're mine!" Josie of all people growled possessively, "Not Hope's."

"I know. I'm sorry." Lizzie apologized.

It looked like Lizzie was going to say more, but before she got the chance she was roughly kissed again by Josie, who actually seemed to be the aggressor between them, something Hope wouldn't have guessed in a million years. Not that she spent long thinking about this exact thing, but she definitely thought about whether Lizzie and Josie would be tops or bottoms, or whatever. Especially Josie, who she knew was into girls. But she'd been crushing on both of them for years now, so this was quite the amazing sight to her. Especially as she had always figured that Lizzie was a switch, at best, while Josie was a pure bottom. Apparently she had been very wrong, and to her surprise, and delight, the show only got better.

*

Josie normally preferred soft, gentle foreplay. Both sisters did, but Josie was riled up from her jealousy, and if she was honest, by the same thing Lizzie clearly was, that being Hope Mikaelson. God, she loved Hope as a friend, but it should be illegal for anyone to be that hot. It was bad enough she was unworldly gorgeous, but she had been wearing this low cut top which flaunted just how big and succulent her boobs were, and it literally made Josie's mouth water. Which made her feel guilty, considering she was kind of in a committed relationship at this point, but when she had pulled her eyes away from that perfection, she found that her sister/new girlfriend was just as fixated on those giant tits.

So fuelled by jealousy, insecurity, and just flat-out guilty for her own actions, Josie had stormed off. She'd just needed a minute or two to calm herself down, but Lizzie had taken it the wrong way, and insisted on following her. Even worse, Hope had followed them, making it even worse. Because she definitely couldn't talk to her about this, and Josie was afraid if she let Hope in, one or both of the sisters would slip up. Something which was a risk, even when they weren't riled up, meaning they might have to rethink their friendship with the tribrid. But they could worry about that later, as for now, Josie made sure to spell the door closed as soon as Lizzie was through it, meaning they would be alone together to sort out their issues.

After that they should probably have a mature and honest conversation, but instead they took one look at each other and fell into each other's arms in a deep and passionate kiss. The type of which Josie would've never imagined doing before, but Lizzie was right, as it turned out, this was a hell of a coping mechanism for their issues. Oh yes, when they were together like this they forgot about all their worries, both big and small, and just got lost in the wonderful moment. Which could be just achieved with a passionate kiss, or even an intimate cuddle, but that wouldn't be good enough for this night. No, Josie wanted more. She needed more. So she took it, in the form of pushing a hand straight down Lizzie's skirt.

Unsurprisingly Lizzie had soaked through her panties, Josie barely bothering to rub her through them before pushing the ruined fabric aside so she could get some skin to skin contact. Or more accurately, fingertips to bare pussy contact. Oh God yes, she was touching her sister's wet pussy, both twins breaking the kiss so they could let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Fortunately they had spelled the room to prevent such sounds from escaping, which was really good, because Josie was determined to get more of those sounds out of Lizzie. But for that moment, she rested her forehead against hers, and to savour this moment, and particularly the following one, where she slowly pushed a finger inside her sister.

Lizzie's eyelids fluttered as Josie's first finger entered her, and then even more so when a second was pushed inside her needy hole. Ever since they had first started hooking up Lizzie felt like she was in a constant state of arousal, to the point that it was really embarrassing, but this was a new record, even for her. Which was mortifying, or at least it would be later. Right now it was really hard for Lizzie to care about anything other than the pleasure of having those knowing fingers slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy, and the fact that Josie was staring at her the entire time, their foreheads still pressed together. They then started switching back and forth between that, and more kissing. Only this time the kissing was surprisingly soft and sweet, or at least, it started out that way.

Inevitably it became more passionate, about the same time the fingering increased in intensity. Lizzie then increased it even more by returning the favour, only for her hand to be slapped away by a now frantic Josie, which was actually kind of frightening. Normally, Josie was so sweet and soft, that it was hard to imagine that she could ever be dominant, but there had definitely been moments over the first few weeks where she had taken control, and been surprisingly effective at it. But this was so much more intense than all those other times. Which admittedly wasn't that surprising, given the cause of all of this, which in turn unfortunately triggered Lizzie's insecurities. And for better or for worse, it seemed to be the same thing for Josie.

"Did you like it?" Josie suddenly asked, breaking the latest kiss, "Huh? Did you like staring at Hope Mikaelson's big boobs? Those big, fat tits, that were practically bursting out of her top, and begging to be sucked?"

"Josie... I..." Lizzie whimpered, but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Don't lie to me!" Josie snapped, "I saw you staring at her, wishing to be with her instead. Wishing my tits were that big. Maybe yours too. Or better yet, that we both were, mmmmmmmm, and we had Hope Mikaelson and her ridiculously big tits right here, right now, so we could both play with them, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, and let her play with ours."

"I..." Lizzie began again, only to be interrupted again.

"Because I do." Josie confessed, "Yessssssssss, I wish my tits were that big. Mmmmmmmm, and I wish I could touch Hope's tits. Oh God, I'd do so much to them, if I had the chance. But I want you even more. Oh God, no matter how big my sister's tits are, I want her more than Hope Mikaelson."

"Me too!" Lizzie blurted out, forcing Josie to hear her, "You're the one I want Jo."

"Prove it." Josie purred.

The younger of the two twins then muttered in incantation which caused their clothes to disappear, and a large strap-on cock to appear around Josie's legs. Which was odd, given what Josie had just said, and Lizzie opened her mouth to point out surely she should be the one wearing the dildo, if she was going to prove anything. However, before she could get a word out, Josie pulled her fingers out of her older sister's pussy, and then pushed them into Lizzie's open mouth. Which was a surprise, but the blonde didn't hesitate to suck the brunette's fingers clean, which Josie then used as lube before slowly pushing the dick into her sibling's pussy. Something which Lizzie very much welcomed, despite the fact that she hadn't really been prepared for it.

Which made it even more embarrassing when that cock slid into her like a hot knife through butter. Seriously, it only felt like seconds between the initial penetration, and the moment that every inch of the dildo was buried inside her pussy. Something that her loving girlfriend/sister allowed her to savour for a few long moments, before starting to thrust back and forth, causing Lizzie to cry out loudly with pleasure. Or at least she did when she wasn't being kissed. Which for better or for worse seemed to be only occasionally, as Josie seemed transfixed on the sounds she was making. Not that Lizzie could blame her, as she enjoyed the same thing when it was the reverse. Well, not exactly the reverse, but she promised it would be.

Josie could actually remember blushing when Lizzie brought up the idea of using a strap-on. The idea had been for Lizzie to use it on her, but her admittedly irrational jealousy inspired Josie to find another use for it. Which thankfully was very much welcomed, given the way that her sister was crying out in pure pleasure, and already thrusting herself back and forth in time with Josie's thrusts, making sure that the strap-on went as deep and as hard into Lizzie as possible. Which, it could be argued, was too much too soon. Or at least, it should have been, but neither sister was apparently interested in slowing down, especially the slightly younger of the two.

Again Josie was just as guilty as being fixated on those big tits of Hope Mikaelson, and just Hope Mikaelson, as Lizzie had, but she felt the need to punish the sister she cared about so much. To take out her frustrations on her, and as long as Lizzie was willing that was exactly what Josie would do. In fact what they were doing so far was great, but it wasn't enough. No, she wanted more. And it seemed like both sisters did, given that the blonde cried out joyfully as the brunette slid her hands up to Lizzie's tits and began squeezing and pulling them. Something she normally did gently, at least at first, but this time she was rough right from the start, and the sibling which had initiated this perverted relationship clearly welcomed it, first with her whimpers, cries and moans, then with actual words.

"Harder! Oooooooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd yesssssssssssssss, harder Josie! That feels so good! Oh my God yes, oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss!" Lizzie cried out loudly and happily, "Fuck me harder! Suck my tits harder! Do everything harder! Yessssssssssss, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bite me! Bite my fucking nipples you incestuous whore! Oh yes, imagine I'm Hope Mikaelson if you have too, just AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HARDER! HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HARDER!"

Only too happy to oblige Josie twisted Lizzie's nipples so hard she thought she was going to ripped them off. In that moment she also silenced her twin by almost literally shoving her tongue down her throat, mostly so she couldn't complain when Josie pushed a finger up her butt. Of course, if she didn't like it, she would have stopped it, but she wanted to make sure Lizzie gave it a fair chance before she made her stop. Thankfully she did seem to like it at least slightly, given how loudly she moaned in pleasure into Josie's mouth. Admittedly that could have been because of the dildo constantly being pushed in and out of her cunt, but she was fairly sure the addition of the finger was a hit with her sister, especially as she made a move to stop it which gave her an idea.

Because this was great and all, but it wasn't enough. No, Josie still wanted more. She needed it, and had a wicked idea of how to get it. But first she wanted to make Lizzie cum, so without another word, she slowly began building up her pace until she was pounding the other girl's pussy with every ounce of her strength. She was more or less using the same speed and strength to fuck her sister's butt hole, the difference being that it was also easily double the size of the stretching, as all it took was for Josie to add a finger. Perhaps more than anything else that seemed to send Lizzie over the edge of orgasm, which seemed to prove that her bossy sister would welcome what she had planned next.

Lizzie remained blissfully unaware of this plan, and anything else, as her whole world was overwhelmed by the pure pleasure of cumming on her little sister's dick. It wasn't how she'd ever imagined getting fucked for the second time in her life by a penis. In fact, when she had first started fantasizing about Josie, she very much thought she would be the one 'dicking' her sister, and now she knew exactly how good it felt she was more determined than ever to return the favour, and solidify herself as a switch. Oh yes, she didn't mind that it seemed like she wouldn't be Josie's full-time top as she originally thought, but she was no bottom. In fact, this was even better, because this way the two sisters could 'Merge' together in even more ways than before.

Just when she didn't think it could get any better Josie pushed a finger up her butt, which caused Lizzie's eyes to go wide. This wasn't something they had discussed previously, but if they had Lizzie would've been very, very against it. Was she a sister fucker? Yes. Was she ashamed of that fact? No. If anything she got off on it, as was proven by the obscene things she just said, and would say later. But anal? That was a step too far for her. Or at least, she thought it would be. But then again, maybe this didn't really count? After all, her main focus was firstly on the big cock pounding her pussy, then on the fingers twisting her tits, with the fingering of her back door coming in a distant third on her awareness meter. Well, maybe not a distant third, but still.

However, if anything pushed her over the edge, it wasn't the dirty talk, although the twisting, or even the dildo hammering away at her cunt. Or even those of Hope Mikaelson and her big boobs, which for better or for worse, Lizzie couldn't get out of her head. Those things gently pushed her to the edge, and they helped her cum more than once, but what really pushed her over the edge was the addition of that second finger to her back hole, stretching her wider than was comfortable. Especially as it made her feel like Josie wanted more from her in that area, something which was proven after her third orgasm, in which her sister sadly pulled her strap-on out of her and gave her a startling command.

"Bend over!" Josie growled, smacking Lizzie's butt to emphasize her words, "I want you face down, ass up and spreading your cheeks so I can take your anal cherry!"

There was Josie telling her plainly what she wanted, which disgusted and horrified Lizzie, but not enough to tell her sister no, like she should have. Instead she just blushed and stared at her sibling for a few long seconds, before slowly doing as she was told, Namely turning over onto her stomach, then pushing her ass into the air and then slowly reaching back to spread her cheeks to expose the ass hole it was now obvious Josie had been loosening with her fingers. She tried to tell herself she didn't know why, but she did. It felt good. Oh God, it felt good to be anally violated, and she wanted to try more of it. More importantly, she wanted to give Josie a cherry. She had wasted the cherry that mattered on a stupid boy who hadn't even wanted her back, and ironically, this would be the closest she could get to giving it to her.

Josie wasn't mad that she wasn't Lizzie's first. After all, Lizzie hadn't been hers, so to feel that way would be totally irrational. But for better or for worse, in that moment that's exactly how she felt. She couldn't justify it, but it was how she felt, which was the main reason she was doing this. In that moment she just wanted to lay claim to her sister, and the best way to do that was to take her in a way that she never had been before. To take a cherry from her. To be a first. And honestly, Lizzie just looked so hot in that position. Hell, even her most private hole looked hot, and fuck-able. Which was exactly what Josie was going to do, as soon as she was done staring dumbly at the prize displayed before her.

After thoroughly embarrassing herself by staring at her sister's butt for a few long seconds, which felt like minutes, or even hours, Josie pressed her cock against Lizzie's virgin ass hole and slowly pushed forwards. Which of course made Lizzie let out a loud cry of pain, which only pushed Josie to stop. Almost. But she just needed to do this so badly, so she persevered and pushed forwards, causing that forbidden hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of her cock slid through that incredibly tight anal ring and into that virgin ass, making it official, Josie had just popped Lizzie's butt cherry! Oh God, allegedly sweet and innocent Josie Saltzman had just taken her big sister's anal virginity.

Which was something Josie wanted to brag about, especially as Lizzie would've no doubt done the same thing if the roles were reversed, but again she was just too busy staring at her big sister's butt, or more accurately in this case, her cock stretching her big sister's butt hole. Something which should have disgusted Josie, and probably would've done if it was just a few weeks ago, but now she found it weirdly hot, and even beautiful. Admittedly she didn't know why, but she did. And it was the same story when she started slowly pushing inch after inch of strap-on dick into Lizzie's most private hole. Especially as Lizzie kept spreading her cheeks the entire time, giving Josie the best possible look at her big cock sliding into her big sister's back door.

On the bright side it meant that she was making this as easy on Lizzie as possible, giving her plenty of time to adjust after the initial anal penetration and during the long, slow butt stuffing. Given the gasps, whimpers and cries, it wasn't exactly easy for Lizzie, but it was very, very telling that she didn't tell Josie to stop, or even give a more direct complaint. Lizzie had never been shy about expressing her displeasure for something, and while she could just simply want to give this a fair shake Josie thought it was likely she really at least liked something about it, even if it was only pleasing her sibling. Something which gave Josie the confidence to continue the sodomy until it was very obvious that her sister was loving it.

Lizzie mostly hated this. This was so weird, uncomfortable and sometimes downright painful. Like when she officially lost her anal cherry. That was truly overwhelming, the only reason Lizzie didn't tell her sister to stop being that she was too overwhelmed by what was actually happening to her. Which continued to be the case, mostly, throughout the initial butt stuffing. Although some of that was cathartic, Lizzie feeling she deserved this for all of the misery she had put poor Josie through. And Josie was clearly enjoying this, and it felt good to please her. Also to her horror, there was a certain thrill to doing something so nasty. After all, this was anal sex with her own sister, making this a taboo, on top of a taboo, on top of a taboo.

Then to her amazement Josie's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo was now buried in Lizzie's backside. Oh God, every inch of her little sister's big dick was up Lizzie's butt, meaning that beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was Josie who was the one that took her anal virginity. Just the thought was overwhelming enough, but then Josie gently pulled back, causing inch after inch of strap-on to slid out of Lizzie's butt hole, only for it to be pushed straight back in. And then the process was repeated, Josie officially starting to give Lizzie her first ever butt fucking. Her sister! Her own sister was butt fucking her. Her baby sister was fucking her in the butt. Her sweet Josie was fucking her butt. Oh God!

Some combination of those words echoed through Lizzie's overwhelmed mind for a few long minutes, ironically making it easier for her to relax. Or maybe Josie was just amazing at ass fucking? Whatever the case when Lizzie came to her senses again most of the pain had gone, and even the discomfort was fading as it was replaced with pleasure. No, she thought, that couldn't be right. She just couldn't be enjoying this already. Because it would be bad enough to enjoy this eventually, but now? That meant that she was a slut. An anal slut, to be exact. No, if she was going to be exact, she was a lesbian anal incest loving slut, and Lizzie wasn't sure how she could live with that.

While the easiest way to avoid that now was to insist they stop Lizzie didn't trust her own voice not to cry out in pleasure, so she kept her lips tightly shut in the hopes that Josie would stop of her own accord, because she now misinterpreted Lizzie's reactions as discomfort. Or more likely, simply allow her to resist embarrassing herself for a bit longer. Although inevitably it happened, a soft whimper escaping Lizzie's lips, followed by a pathetic sounding whine, and then finally a loud moan of pleasure. For a brief moment Josie stopped, clearly unable to believe what she had heard, only to restart the sodomy, which got another sound of pleasure out of the blonde's lips. Which in turn caused a smirk to cross the brunette's face as even louder moans were forced out of Lizzie's mouth.

"Enjoying yourself?" Josie teased, and then when there was no reply she pushed, "Because I think you are. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, I think you're loving it. Loving it up the butt. Oh yeah, you're an up the butt girl Lizzie! Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, my up the butt girl. My.... my girl. Mine! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm Goooooooooooddddddddddd!"

Again Lizzie didn't reply, at least not with words. To her shame she continuously gasped, whimpered and yes even moaned, which was all the reply needed to expose the fact that Josie was right, and any attempt to contradict those sounds were just ridiculous at this stage. Of course, she still wanted to do it, but if she did, it would just make her sounds louder, which would be even worse. So Lizzie simply did her best to bury her face in the bed sheets just to try to muffle herself a little bit, and again to resist begging for more. Which was probably inevitable now, but if she could just held out for longer, that would be good. Not that Josie was making it easy with her now continuous taunting.

Deep down Lizzie had always known that Josie was capable of this kind of confidence and power, but she didn't think it would translate into fucking her up the ass. In fact, she thought she would be the one dishing out these strap-on fuckings, and at no point did she imagine anything so gross and disgusting as anal sex being added to the equation. But to her horror, she found that it was a good thing, as she really liked it. She really, really wished she didn't, but she did, and there was just no hiding it from Josie. And soon it became clear the best course of action was just to give Josie what she wanted, and then hopefully she would bring an end to this incredible embarrassment. And more importantly in that moment, give her the orgasm it felt like she desperately needed.

Finally Lizzie pulled her face from the bed sheets and whimpered, "Make me cum, oooooooooooooh Josie please, make me cum!"

"How?" Josie teased, before clarifying, "How do you want me to make you cum?"

There was a brief pause, then Lizzie cried out, "By fucking me in the butt! Butt fuck me Josie, mmmmmmmm, fuck my butt. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd, make me, make me an up the butt girl! Your up the butt girl. Ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, make me cum and I'll let you fuck me back there whenever you want."

"Whenever I want, huh?" Josie pushed, and then when the blonde seemed to moan in agreement the brunette further pushed, "Fine. But you have to help me. Yesssssssssss, fuck me back. Let's make you cum together, mmmmmmmmmm, like good sisters. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, that's it Lizzie, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Beyond the point she could argue Lizzie took her hands off of her cheeks, placed them firmly on the bed, lifted herself up onto all fours and started hammering her ass back at Josie. Well, there was a moment of getting her bearings when she was on all fours, and a few long moments of establishing a steady rhythm, but in her current state that seem to pass in the blink of an eye, and the next thing Lizzie was aware of was violating her own ass hole obscenely hard and roughly, while Josie just chuckled wickedly, and watched. For a few long seconds Lizzie thought that was all that her sister was going to do, and it made her literally weep with need. As in literal tears sliding down her cheeks as she thought she would never cum. In reality she could probably get there herself, but it just wouldn't be nearly as satisfying, which seemed just as bad in that moment.

Luckily for her just as she reached the edge of orgasm Josie suddenly restarted her thrusts. Like Lizzie there was a moment when she started slowly building up her speed, but it kind of felt like she went from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds, overwhelming the older sibling with the most twisted pleasure she'd ever felt. Oh yes, it was wonderfully overwhelming even before she climaxed, and when she went over that edge It sealed the deal. No matter how embarrassing this was, Lizzie was definitely going to have to let Josie do this to her again. Although, she also wanted to fuck Josie's ass, which she considered a very positive sign, as it proved she wasn't a total bottom, Lizzie smiling proudly at that thought, which was pretty much the last coherent one she had for quite a while.

Josie came too, but her orgasms weren't so overwhelming, at least not compared with what she had been receiving lately, and what Lizzie was clearly experiencing now. Which was pretty empowering, and of course Josie loved Lizzie, so naturally she wanted to make her sister feel good, both of which was great motivation for her to push herself through whatever pleasure she was receiving so this could last longer. Admittedly that benefited her as well, but her main focus wasn't on the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, or even the sheer joy of fucking her big sister's butt. No, her main focus was making Lizzie cum, something Josie achieved over, and over, and over again.

One other thing which was adding to the pleasure was the idea that someone would see her like this. Strong, confident, dominant. God, if only Penelope could see her now. Would she be disgusted? Maybe, but surely she would be amused, and probably weirdly proud, and cheering Josie on. Hell, Josie could even hear it in her mind. Hear Penelope tell her to teach Lizzie a lesson for being selfish. For ignoring Josie's needs. For seducing her, and dragging her down this wicked path of debauchery. Which for better or for worse, was exactly what Josie was doing, even though she wasn't mad at Lizzie for any of those things. Just like she didn't want to make Lizzie her bitch, despite what the Penelope in her head was suggesting.

There was someone else she wanted to be her bitch, but that was definitely something that would only ever happen in her dreams. Still, she wished she could see her now even more, even though it was a guarantee that she would be disgusted at what they were doing. Which was of course the person who inspired this level of brutality, Hope Mikaelson. Josie would have to find her friend later and apologize for her behaviour, even if she ended up thinking about this moment while doing it. Thinking about having Hope next to Lizzie, waiting her turn. Or better yet, Lizzie fucking Hope's pussy, while Josie got her ass, or vice versa. Ideally one, then the other, the Saltzman twins experimenting on all the ways they could double-team Hope Mikaelson.

Which of course made Josie cum extra hard, so hard that she collapsed down onto Lizzie, and the two sisters crashed down onto the bed in a sweaty heap and a tangle of limbs. Considering what they had just done. Josie should absolutely lift herself all the way off of her sweet sibling, and apologize sincerely to Lizzie. Then do some kind of spell to make her feel better. But she just didn't have the energy for that in that moment, and for better or for worse Josie rolled them over so they were in the spooning position, with every inch of the strap-on still buried deep within Lizzie's ass. Although on the bright side, it did give her the opportunity to stroke her sister's side softly, and coo just as softly into her ear, trying to make her feel better and relaxed as they tried to recover from what they had just done.

*

Hope should have left a long time ago, but instead she had sealed herself into who's ever room this was, and was now laying back on the now ruined bed sheets beneath her, as she frantically masturbated to the obscene sight of the sister on sister action. She had tried to tell herself she would stop when it was over, just like when the pussy fucking was over, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was just too horny. More horny than she could ever remember being, which was disgusting and embarrassing, but again she just couldn't stop. The two sisters were just so hot together. And oh God, what they were doing! She really couldn't believe what they were doing, and exactly who was doing it.

That sweet, innocent Josie Saltzman, who practically had bottom written all over her, was so totally dominating her older, bossy sister Lizzie. Hope wouldn't have thought she had it in her, and honestly even now after she'd seen the strength Josie had inside her she still wouldn't have thought sweet Josie would be such a top. Which made it hard for Hope not to imagine herself in Lizzie's position, first getting her eager little cunt pounded, and then she even pushed a finger up her own butt so she could imagine Josie was doing that to her. And to her shame, particularly that last thing had her cumming so very hard, and even now the sisters had stopped Hope was continuing to fantasize about those twisted things.

Mostly, she was fantasizing about her two friends realizing what she had been doing somehow, and then punishing her for it. Maybe bending her over and giving her a good spanking? Then maybe she'd have to kiss their feet, or their asses, or perhaps even both, to make it up to them? And/or maybe she'd get the privilege of eating their cunts? Whatever the case, her main focus ended up being on the idea that both of them would equipped themselves with those kind of toys and go to town on her eager little body. To make her suck their cocks, and then spit-roast her, and maybe even DP her? Oh God, what would it be like to have a strap-on cock in her pussy, and another in her ass? And for it to be the Saltzman twins doing that to her?

Particularly that last thing caused her to cum one last time, before like her friends she went still and panted. Unlike her friends Hope immediately felt overwhelmingly guilty for what she had done. And worse, for what she was going to have to do. Because not only had she violated the privacy of her friends, but now she was going to lie to them about it. And their father! Oh God, how was she ever going to look any of them in the eye ever again? Especially because she wasn't sure she could avoid spying on them again, mostly because she was hoping that it would somehow make her fantasies come true, and lead her to becoming the filling in a Saltzman sister sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hope Mikaelson hated herself for it, she really did, but she just couldn't stop watching the Saltzman twins having sex with each other. Or stop thinking about it, until it pretty much consumed her every waking moment. Especially whenever she saw the two best female friends she'd ever had. God, she just couldn't stop thinking about them doing unspeakable things to each other, and just how beautiful they both looked doing it. Of course, if she was really their friend she would've forgotten about it, or better yet staged an intervention to help them come to their senses. Instead, once again she was lying in a bed and touching herself while watching them thanks to the use of her magic.

The only slight benefit to last time was at least she was in the safety of her own room where no one could disturb her. Of course, just in case she had cast a spell over the door so that only she could open it, as there was always the chance that someone would come looking for her, like Alaric, which made her feel even more guilty. But Hope was doing her best not to think, just to feel at that moment, because the twins were back to making out, suggesting things were about to get good again. So Hope muttered an incantation which removed all of her clothes in an instant, and then both her hands immediately went to her big tits which she slowly started fondling. Which led to her letting out a soft moan of pleasure, reminding her to cast a spell to soundproofed the room, which she quickly did.

*

"I'm, I'm sorry." Josie apologized, breaking the kiss, "I just... I just got really paranoid, and jealous, and I just... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lizzie grinned.

Josie blushed, "You know..."

"Fucking me in the butt?" Lizzie finished for her, allowing Josie to squirm for a few long seconds, before comforting her, "It's okay. Really, I get jealous and paranoid when I see you drooling over Hope's big tits. But that isn't something that's going to change, unless we do something about it. And honestly? I actually kind of liked it."

"Really?" Josie smiled shyly.

"Really." Lizzie confirmed, before admitting, "Well, you were rougher than I would've liked... but... if we're being really honest here, I kind of like that too. But I will not, I repeat, I will not, be a bottom. So if you really want to make things right with us, you've got to take your own medicine. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, if you're sorry Jo, you'll let me fuck you in the ass like the incest loving freak you are."

"Oh yes, fuck me Lizzie! Fuck me like the incest loving freak I am!" Josie grinned enthusiastically, clearly far more so than Lizzie was expecting, which only pushed Josie to increase the dirty talk, "Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, take my anal cherry, sis. Fuck my ass and make me your bitch, like I made you mine."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Lizzie grinned, slowly getting over her surprise, "Oh yes, I'll fuck your ass, but first..."

*

Which of course led to more kissing, so much so that Hope almost wanted to jump through her wall and directly into the bedroom of the twins so she could push them to get on with it. But obviously that could have very negative side effects, especially considering it could put a stop to the fun the twins were having. Then again, maybe not, considering Hope's name had been bought up more than once now while she had been watching them, and it didn't seem likely they would be upset if they discovered she was watching them. Maybe exactly the opposite, the thought of which resulted in some very pleasant dreams, Hope whimpering softly as she remembered some of them now.

Her attention was then pulled back to the present as Lizzie broke the kiss and both sisters uttered an incantation which removed their clothes, then the blonde lowered her head to wrap her lips around one of the brunette's nipples, causing Josie to be the one to let out a loud cry, followed by a whimper. Both were of overwhelming pleasure, which continued to be the case as Lizzie started to worship her sister's tits the way they deserved to be worshiped. Which definitely made her want a chance with both sisters, even more than before, which was again ironic considering what they had been talking about. It was a feeling she continued to have as she pulled one of her own boobs upwards and strained her head downwards so she could wrap her lips around one of her nipples and start sucking it, as the show got better and better.

*

Josie arched her back, closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Lizzie wrapped her lips around her nipple for the first time since this morning. It made her once again glad that all it took was a simple spell to make their room soundproof, because last thing she wanted right now was someone checking on them. Even if that person was Hope. Although, maybe... no. No, Lizzie was more than enough for her, especially considering the way that she was sliding her tongue around one of her nipples, and then beginning to suck it. Something Lizzie had always been good at, but she seemed to get better with every try, which made Josie continued to squirm underneath her, and make very, very loud sounds.

That continued to be the case as Lizzie kissed her way down one breast and up the other so she could give the same treatment to the other nipple. She then went back and forth between those nipples, gradually picking up the pace of her licking and sucking until it was practically frantic. Along the way she dug her teeth into that sensitive flesh, gently at first, but eventually it was so hard it would definitely leave a mark, and make sure Josie was sore the next day. Probably along with another part of her, Josie thought with a blush. Although at least it would remind her exactly what she had done last night. What she had done with her sister, like the little incest loving freak she was.

On the one hand, just thinking about that was enough foreplay, especially when combined with all the making out they had done. But on the other there was definitely something to be said for this long foreplay, especially considering her tits were nowhere near the size of Hope's, and yet here was the person that she was dating proving that her tits were still worthy of attention. Something hopefully that came across when the roles were reversed, and Josie was the one passionately worshiping Lizzie's tits. Although she might be guilty of lingering a little too long on that, and Lizzie certainly was, particularly towards the end Josie going crazy with all the build-up.

So much so that she whimpered, "Lizzie please, mmmmmmmm, fuck me! I need to be fucked! Fuck my ass, sis. I wanna be butt fucked by my own big sister! Oh please, please, please Lizzie, butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, oooooooooooh, fuck my butt, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Fuck me! Please Lizzie, oh please, AH FUCK! Fuck! Ah-"

Suddenly Lizzie's lips were on hers again, and her fingertips were dancing against her entrance, which admittedly wasn't what Josie had been begging for, but it got her hopeful. And honestly in that moment, she would take whatever she could get. Sadly, the kiss was broken, and Lizzie brought those fingertips wet from Josie's pussy up and pressed them against Josie's lips in the universal sign for be quiet. Lizzie had a wicked grin on her face while doing this, which continued to be the case as she got off the bed, retrieved their strap-on and slowly attached it to herself. Then she slowly covered it with their newly acquired lube, stroking it into the shaft as if it was real, which was somehow actually kind of hot.

Then Lizzie pushed, "So, you wanna get fucked in the ass, huh?"

"Oh yes." Josie beamed.

"Say it!" Lizzie further pushed.

"I wanna get fucked in the ass! Please Lizzie, fuck me in the ass." Josie immediately pleaded, searching for what Lizzie would want to hear, "Fuck me up the butt! I want my big sister to butt fuck me. Please Lizzie, get your revenge. Give me a taste of my own medicine. Fuck me in the ass. Please? Oh please, please, fuck my naughty little incest loving butt."

"Bend over!" Lizzie abruptly ordered, deciding she'd heard enough.

Lizzie then watched gleefully as her little sister slowly did as she was told, turning over and pushing that cute little butt of hers up into the air. She even wiggled it, like a red flag in front of a bull, and honestly, Lizzie really, really wanted to charge. To literally dash into position and shove every inch of that big dick up the other girl's virgin ass, taking Josie's anal cherry in the most rough and dominant way possible. Which in some ways would serve her right, after what she had done to Lizzie. Of course, she could never be that cruel, especially to such a cute little thing like her sister's bottom. No, she wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for both of them, so she did this again, and again, and again.

Which was why when Lizzie did get onto the bed behind Josie she pulled those cute little cheeks apart to get the best possible look at her target, and then after admiring it for a few long seconds spat onto it. She then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue, repeating the process a few times before just concentrating on licking the other girl's ass hole. Something she could have never imagine doing before now. Well, she had fantasized about all sorts of weird and wonderful things, but she never thought she'd do any of them. Especially not with her own sister! But here she was, and Lizzie so wanted to do a good job, because again, she didn't want this to be a one time thing.

That didn't seem like it was going to be a problem, given that after a little gasping and giggling Josie switched to constant moaning and whimpering which told Lizzie she was on the right track to make sure that her sister loved every second of this. Which was why she picked up her pace, not just sliding her tongue up and down, but also around that forbidden little hole. She even pushed forwards, getting more of her tongue inside Josie's butt hole than she would've thought. Certainly not all of it, but a notable amount. Something which unsurprisingly got an even more positive reaction. And also surprisingly, was something she found herself enjoying so much she got genuinely lost in it for a few long minutes.

Of course it wouldn't be nearly enough considering what she was planning to do to this poor little virgin hole, so eventually, and a little reluctantly, Lizzie exchanged her tongue for a finger. Something which made both sisters crying out in mostly pleasure from the moment she pushed that finger into that forbidden hole, and when it as deep as it could going to that taboo passage. Lizzie then just held her finger there for a few long seconds, wondering how any guy could fuck an ass and not cum immediately. Then she very slowly began sliding the finger in and out, eventually adding a second, as she prepared her little sister to lose her anal virginity, to her. Oh God, she was about to take her baby sister's butt cherry, and instead of being ashamed by the thought Lizzie was so turned on she just had to taunt Josie about it.

"Oh God Jo, you're so tight! Sooooooooooo tight, mmmmmmmmmm fuck! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, this is going to be so much fun. For me." Lizzie chuckled, before pushing, "But, do you want it Jo? Do you still want to take it up the butt, now we've established just how tight you are back here? Do you still think you'll enjoy it? Huh?"

"Like you did, you mean?" Josie teased back, then she cried out as she got a slap to her ass for her trouble.

Despite this. Lizzie then grinned, and admitted, "Yes, just like me. Or maybe, you'll like it even more. Which would make sense, considering how much you loved getting your butt eaten out and fingered."

"Why don't you fuck my ass, and find out." Josie pushed with a soft moan.

"If you insist." Lizzie grinned, pulling her fingers out of her sister's butt hole and then smacking that ass hard enough to leave a hand print, "But first you got to do something for me. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, first you've got to spread your cheeks. Show me that slutty little butt hole of yours which wants to be fucked so bad. Oooooooooh yes, show me what a slut my sister is. Oh fuck yeah Jo, ohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Josie was able to shut Lizzie up pretty quickly and effectively by doing as she was told, namely by pressing her face into the bed sheets, reaching back, and slowly pulling her ass cheeks apart. Which was so effective she'd probably consider making a regular thing, if it wasn't so embarrassing. Actually, if she was honest with herself, the fact that it was embarrassing was actually kind of appealing, especially under these circumstances. After all, she was not only exposing her most intimate area, but she was offering herself up to be fucked in her virgin butt by her own sister. Something which was so overwhelming for both sisters Lizzie unsurprisingly just stared at her target for a few long seconds, and possibly even minutes, before finally doing something about it.

Namely to press the tip of the strap-on against Josie's virgin butt hole and then slowly begin pushing forwards, causing that forbidden hole to slowly stretch. Just that initial stretching had Josie crying out softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, much like she had done during the fingering, but sadly the pain got worse and overwhelmed the pleasure, to the point that she cried out in pure agony when it finally happened. When she finally lost her anal cherry to her own sister, via her virgin ass hole stretching wide enough to allow Lizzie's strap-on to slide through it and into her backside. Then Lizzie thankfully gave her a few long seconds to recover, and probably for them both to savour the moment, but that was a very bad thing for Josie.

She was just overwhelmed with guilt from inflicting this upon the girl she loved. God, what kind of monster was she? And she hadn't even asked. No, she had taken without Lizzie's permission, because she knew she would never agree to anything so gross, disgusting and painful. Oh well, at least now Josie was getting what she so richly deserved. Punishment for inflicting this upon her dear sister. Although she deserved much worse, and she hoped that Lizzie would give it to her. Probably by pushing the rest of the strap-on into her ass. However that didn't happen. Well it did, kind of. Because sure, after a long pause Lizzie started pushing more of the dick inside her, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been during the start. In fact, it was very bearable.

This was an incredible relief to Josie, but it was also kind of annoying, as she still felt she deserved to be punished. Then again, the more she thought about it Lizzie had cum harder than ever before when getting fucked up the ass, and all this had started because Lizzie was freaking out about hurting her, that was the very last thing she wanted to do. Yes, they never truly wanted to hurt each other, The Merge be damned. Oh yes, this was the only way they wanted to Merge, and Josie hoped that in the end she would love it just as much as Lizzie had. In fact, that was looking increasingly likely, because as time went on Josie even found a certain enjoyment to the ass stuffing, simply because it was so nasty. Something she desperately wanted more of as time went on.

Lizzie could sense that she was hurting Josie, which really did break her heart. However she knew from experience that the initial pain of losing one's anal virginity was worth it for the pleasure that would come later. Also, she wasn't so sure she could stop in that moment, even if she wanted to, because the sight before her was just so incredibly hot. Sick, twisted, and so, so wrong, but so hot Lizzie thought she would cum on the spot. First from the initial anal penetration, and then again throughout the butt stuffing, maybe most of all when her thighs came to rest against Josie's butt cheeks, announcing that she had buried every inch of her big dick deep within her own sister's rectum.

Something that Lizzie just had to acknowledge, "Every inch! Oh God Jo, that's every single inch of my big dick up your cute little ass! Oh fuck! Mmmmmmmm, this is so hot! Oh Josie, I'm going to make you feel so good. You'll see, sis. I'm going to turn you into a total anal whore. Just like me. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, just like your big sister. Oh fuck!"

Unsurprisingly there was no response from Josie, other than the occasional groan, gasp or whimper, which made it sound like she had been gutted like a fish. Which made Lizzie concerned enough that she trailed off, and then just gave Josie a few long minutes to try and adjust to the massive intruder in her back passage. That, and honestly giving herself the pleasure of savouring the moment, like she had done after the moment she took her own sister's butt cherry. But it was mutually beneficial, and Josie definitely didn't complain. Not really. No, she just continued to prove herself incredibly brave and strong by taking her own medicine, even when the 'dose was increased', so to speak.

Meaning of course that Lizzie very slowly and carefully pulled back her hips, watching with fascination as inch after inch of dildo slid out of Josie's ass hole. When she was about half way out she repeated the process a few times, and then experimentally rotated her hips, churning Josie's insides with her dick. As that last thing got some particularly high-pitched cries of pain out of her sibling Lizzie quickly switched from that technique back to long, slow strokes, which in turn gradually decreased in size, but maintained the same level of speed. This again was mostly for Josie's benefit, although Lizzie would be lying if she said she didn't get a lot of enjoyment out of it, especially as her little sister continued spreading her cheeks, making sure she had the best possible look of that strap-on sliding in and out of that formally virgin hole, officially meaning that she was sodomizing her sister.

Sodomizing her sister! Sodomizing another girl! Sodomizing Josie! Oh God, she was sodomizing Josie, her own dear sister, and a girl to boot. Butt fucking her sister! Fucking her in the butt. Fucking another girl's butt. Josie! Josie's butt! Oh God! Some form of these words echoed in Lizzie's head for a few long minutes as she became truly lost in this perverted act. So lost it took her a while to realize that Josie was now very obviously enjoying it, given that she was now moaning in pure pleasure. When she did Lizzie grinned widely, but was just about able to stop herself from saying anything, at least at first, simply because she wanted Josie to be the next one to speak. Specifically for Josie to break the silence which had fallen between them by begging her for more. Begging her to fuck her hard. To make her cum through anal! Oh God!

Josie was relieved when the pain and eventually even the discomfort faded away and was replaced with pure pleasure. It certainly didn't happen right away for her, perhaps suggesting she wasn't quite the butt slut that Lizzie was, but this was definitely something she wouldn't mind doing again for Lizzie's benefit. Especially if she ended up cumming at least as half as hard and as frequently as her sister had when the roles were reversed. To help that be the case she resisted the urge to beg for more when it finally arrived. And of course, she did it for Lizzie's benefit, as the other girl was clearly enjoying herself, and Josie would do anything to put a smile on that pretty face. Oh yes, for a long time Josie was just content with straining her head to look behind her at the happy face on the girl she loved.

She also had other reasons for holding back, like suspecting that if she did it too soon Lizzie would deny her, claiming that she wasn't ready. And God, she really, really didn't want to give Lizzie the satisfaction of hearing her beg too soon, as she knew she would never let her forget it. Mostly, she did it for her. So her eventual climax would be that much more powerful, or better yet climaxes, which was highly likely, given what Lizzie had received last time. And what she normally received from having sex with her own sister. Also, there was definitely something to be said for the gentle ass fucking, if only because she became just as lost as Lizzie on the fact of exactly who was doing this to her. Eventually the urge to beg for more just became too great, and Josie started to desperately beg for what they both wanted at that point, namely an increase to the pace, and orgasms.

"Make me cum! Oh God Lizzie, ooooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum! Josie started pleading desperately, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, make me cum! Fuck me hard and make me cum! Fuck my ass, oooooooooooooh mmmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum! Butt fuck me, butt fuck your sister and make her cum! Please? Oh please, please, please, oooooooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum! Make me cum like I made you cum when I fucked you up the ass! Oh please Lizzie, pound me! Pound my fucking butt! Wreck me! Wreck my butt, wreck my rectum, slam my shit hole, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"You wanna cum?" Lizzie asked, even as she increase the pace, "Help me. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, lift yourself up onto all fours like a little bitch and ride it! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, ride that dick. Ride it with your cute little butt hole you naughty little incest freak! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, ride it and cum like a bitch! Oh yeah, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, ah fuck!"

Not needing to be told twice Josie let go of her cheeks, grabbed the bed sheets and lifted herself up onto all fours so she could start bouncing back and forth on the dildo. It took her a moment to get a rhythm going, especially with Lizzie distracting her, but she continued to pound her own ass hole on the dick, until eventually, and wonderfully, the two sisters work together to make the incestuous butt fucking as hard as it possibly could be. Of course Josie came long before then. In fact, she was experiencing a wonderfully hard orgasm, probably harder than she'd ever had before, shortly after she established her own rhythm. Everything that came after that was just a wonderful bonus, which inevitably robbed her of the ability to think.

Before that happened Josie decided that yes, she definitely wanted to do this again, but not at the cost of never letting Lizzie know this joy again. And more importantly, not for the cost of her never again knowing the satisfaction of making her sister cum this hard, and in such a perverted way which caused a wide, happy, smile cross her face, as in a way it proved they were perfect for each other. Oh yes, they were two switches, practically designed to fill the other's needs. And sure, it still felt wrong and forbidden, but that was part of the charm. Yes, this was perfect. Well, almost perfect, as there was definitely something that could make this better, the thought making Josie cum even harder than before.

Lizzie came too, hard and frequently. Not as much as Josie, and not as much as when she had received the same treatment, but it was still pretty satisfying, especially because she couldn't stop thinking about exactly what she was doing. Namely butt fucking her own sister through multiple climaxes, which was like a taboo on top of a taboo. On top of a taboo? It was kind of hard to keep track, especially as this was the most perverted thing she'd ever done, and it was returning the favour from before, and solidifying the fact they were perfect for each other. Because Lizzie was really enjoying this, but it wasn't quite as satisfying as taking it up the ass from her own sister.

All of those thoughts combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the joy of seeing her sister bent over for her slamming her cute little ass back at her, combined to make sure that Lizzie came nice and hard. It would probably have been better if she'd been able to hold back the urge for a little while longer, but she just couldn't help herself in that moment. Although to her credit she was able to push herself through that climax and onto several others, ensuring both sisters had multiple orgasms. And even when it looked like it was over, both sisters collapsing in a sweaty heap, Lizzie somehow found the strength, and more importantly the willpower, to continue the twisted sodomy.

Namely by rolling them over and with pure adrenaline began to butt fuck Josie in the spooning position. Although just to be on the safe side Lizzie cheated a little by sliding one hand down to Josie's pussy, and immediately starting to rub her sister's clit. She also used the other hand to cup Josie's titties, and bite into her neck like a vampire. And of course, after a few seconds of that, she shoved her fingers inside of the other girl's cunt, immediately making her cum nice and hard again. Just everything she could do to make the girl she loved feel good. And maybe, just maybe establish herself as the Alpha. Because don't get her wrong, she definitely wanted them to be switches, but if she could be slightly more dominant, that would be good.

Given the way that Josie was still pumping herself back against her it was clear that Lizzie wasn't the only one who wanted this to last forever, but sadly that just wasn't possible, and ultimately both sisters just ran out of steam. Just before that happened Lizzie was able to buy herself a few more minutes by imagining Hope Mikaelson watching them and waiting for the opportunity to lick the cum out of their cunts like an obedient little pet. Or better yet, waiting for a turn to take Lizzie's dick up her ass. Maybe while Josie was stuffing her pussy with a strap-on of her own. Oh yes, both Saltzman twins double teaming that little bitch, and making her their little bitch. The only downside to that little fantasy was that it practically knocked her unconscious for a few long seconds, before she finally heard her kid sister mumble something which brought her back to the present

"God I love you." Josie whispered hoarsely.

"Love you too, sis." Lizzie grinned, snuggling her sister.

*

Hope was unaware that she was having similar thoughts to Lizzie, like she had been throughout the incestuous anal sex. Oh yes, she thought about being underneath Josie, so she could eat her pussy, while Lizzie was ass fucking her own sister, and then Hope could clean the blonde's cunt of cum. Or do that for both of them at the end. Or maybe she could be eating Josie's pussy, while Lizzie fucked her ass. Hope's ass! Oh God, Hope shouldn't be thinking about such a thing, but she was. Especially as the twins made such a perverted act look so enjoyable. She even fantasized about what it would be like to have both of them fuck her at the same time, one using a strap-on in her pussy, and the other with a dildo deep in her ass.

Particularly that last thing had Hope taking the fingers which had been hammering her pussy and pushing first one and then two up her butt, while using the fingers of her other hand to start attacking her pussy again. What was really impressive was that she held onto one of her nipples with her mouth, having gone back and forth between them thanks to her pushing those big boobs upwards, but now she could only really concentrate on one without the use of a hand. To hold onto that nipple she had to dig her teeth in a few times, but that only made it more effective and making her cum. And oh God, she came a lot, and yet, it wasn't even close to as satisfying as what the twins experienced.

None of it was, especially when the twins stopped and just snuggled, leaving Hope feeling incredibly guilty, and unloved. God, she had wanted to be there with them throughout the perverted and twisted sex they'd just had, but probably now more than ever before. Which made her realize she really was going have to do something about this, because she was going crazy. She was just so afraid of rejection, as they seemed perfectly happy without her, and it wasn't like she wanted just one of them. No, she wanted both. Was that better or worse than incest? In that moment it seemed like a tossup, and Hope really hated herself for it, just like she was did when she watch this. Not that it was enough to make her stop.

It also wasn't enough to make her stop removing her fingers from her ass and pussy and slowly sucking each of them clean. She was disappointed that cleaning didn't happen as Josie did the same to Lizzie's dick, but she was sure that it would happen eventually, given just how kinky the twins had proven to be. Or maybe Hope should teleport in there, and offer to do it for her? God, she'd love that, but it probably wasn't the best way to approach the twins about this. No, she needed a plan, Hope desperately trying to think of one, as she lazily sucked her fingers clean, closed her eyes, and pretended that the Saltzman twins were snuggling her, and not each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You wanted to see us?" Josie asked softly as she and her twin entered Hope's bedroom.

"Yeah..." Hope smiled nervously, then took a calming breath and said, "Close the door."

Instantly worried the twins looked at each other, and then as she shut the door Josie asked, "Hope, what's wrong?"

"It isn't our Dad, is it?" Lizzie blurted out nervously, and then quickly added, "Not that I think you would have hurt him on purpose, but... you know, stuff happens around here all the time, and-"

"I saw you guys having sex." Hope blurted out, causing a deafening silence that she broke by nervously adding, "With each other."

Another deafening silence, then Josie softly protested, "Hope, that's ridiculous. We're sisters."

"We're sisters!" Lizzie screeched those words about the same time Josie said them softly, mostly drowning her out. She then continued indignantly, "What on earth would make you think such a thing?"

Hope was almost convinced by this performance of disgust, disbelief, and at least on Lizzie's part rage, despite the fact that she had seen proof to the contrary with her own eyes. She so very nearly backed out of going through with her plan, as these were her friends, and she didn't want to hurt them, or worse, risk losing them. But it was because she had only just figured out how much she loved them that she lifted up her phone which she had been hiding behind her back, hit play, and held it up to their faces were they could clearly see footage of Josie sucking passionately on Lizzie's tits as the blonde moaned loudly and happily while stroking the brunette's hair and offering her some encouragement.

"Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, suck my tits sis. Mmmmmmmmmm, suck them like their Hope's gigantic titties!" The recorded version of Lizzie moaned, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, suck them like they're those big boobs you're always staring at. That we're always staring at. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, suck them."

Hope then hit pause, resulting in a long silence as the twins stared at her in horror, before she assured them, "I already spelled the room. No one heard that, I swear. I would never do that to you. I just-"

"What do you want?" Lizzie abruptly interrupted, desperately trying to hide her nervousness with bitchiness.

"Apparently the same thing you two want." Hope softly revealed, then when it became clear she was going to have to say it pushed herself to add, "I, I want you. Both of you. I want to be with you both. I always have."

Yet another long pause, then Lizzie pushed, "Prove it."

With another deep and calming breath Hope rose to the challenge by slowly beginning to take off her clothes, and despite everything that had just happened this had the Saltzman twins staring at her with disbelief again. Or more accurately make their looks even more disbelieving, which Hope wouldn't have thought possible a few seconds ago. However there was definitely something else in those expressions, which slowly began to take over, namely lust. Oh yes, the two other girls were staring at her with pure desire, which did wonders for Hope's confidence, right when she needed it, that confidence boost allowing her to strip off her clothes, lay back on her bed, and then put on a show for her guests. One they clearly continued appreciating, given the look on their faces.

This was exactly what Hope needed to see as she cautiously cupped her tits and moaned, "So you like my tits, huh? That's okay, a lot of people do. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, they think I don't see. And sometimes I don't, because I didn't notice you two staring at them, ooooooooooh, but other times, I totally do. Like you two, every time since I caught you fucking each other. Oh yes, it creeps me out when most people look, but I want you to look. I, I want you to touch them. I want you to do all those things you do to each other, on me. Just like you said you would. Come on, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, you couldn't stop talking about my big tits before, so go ahead and... ah fuck!"

Just as Hope was really getting into her little speech, sounding like a thousand times more confident than she actually was in the process, Josie of all people practically jumped on her and buried her pretty little face directly between Hope's boobs. She then left it there, before rubbing it into those tits, which was kind of weird, and yet also adorable. Even if it did knock the breath out of her lungs having Josie landing on her like that. Then before she could recover from that Lizzie wordlessly crawled onto the bed beside her, and then after a few long seconds of staring at Hope she closed the distance between their lips, pressing them together in a long, slow kiss, which gradually turned heated. It was passionate though, and even kind of romantic.

Admittedly this could be one-sided, but Hope severely doubted it after what she had just seen and heard. Especially right now, as she had one twin going crazy for her tits, and one kissing her deeply. Then it became even better, as Josie stopped acting like a teenagers seeing their first pair of tits, and instead started kissing them gently. At first this just meant all over them, but at least at that point, Josie was obviously teasing her, implying there was more directly to come. Which happily came in the form of Josie wrapping her lips around one of Hope's nipples and sucking it gently. Then she kissed her way to the other, and repeated the process, starting to go back and forth as Lizzie broke the kiss, pulled back and chuckled with delight.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is really happening." Lizzie beamed.

"Me neither." Hope agreed with a smile of her own, before adding with a moan, "But please, don't stop."

"No problem." Lizzie grinned, moving her lips to Hope's neck.

Josie was embarrassed by her behaviour. Hope was her friend, and she deserved better than this. To be told how much she cared for her first, or at least to be kissed. But then again, Hope had to know how she felt, even before overhearing the Saltzman twins talk about her, and to actually have the mighty tribrid saying these things to her, and stripping off her clothes to reveal that amazing body of hers, just drove Josie crazy, and she couldn't help herself. Thankfully Hope seemed to welcome this, but Josie still felt she needed to make it up to her, so even though it seemed to physically hurt, the witch pulled herself away from the tribrid's tits, kissed her way up that perfect body, and then kissed the other girl's lips as soon as Lizzie was done with them.

Unsurprisingly given what had just come before Hope welcomed Josie's lips with her own, the two of them making out for several long wonderful minutes. Josie was vaguely aware of Lizzie making her way further down that beautiful body, until she was licking and sucking Hope's big boobs, meaning that ironically without even needing to exchange a word the Saltzman twins had swapped places. It was a process they repeated a few times, although Josie was very, very reluctant to break that first kiss. Well, honestly she was reluctant to stop doing anything to Hope, because while it was fun to tease her with kisses everywhere in between it wasn't enough for each of them in that moment, and it wasn't long before Josie was going straight from lips to tits and vice versa.

Of course, there was also one other place Josie lingered on, namely Hope's neck, especially when her sister was on the other side of it. Admittedly, neither of them spent nearly as long on it as those other inviting places, but there was definitely something to be said for lingering on that area, especially when it was on a girl who was part vampire. Oh yes, they kissed, licked, sucked, and even bit down on that part vampire's neck, making sure they would both leaving marks either side of Hope Mikaelson's neck. Twin marks from the twins, marking Hope Mikaelson as their territory. As their plaything. Just as theirs. Oh God, this was so hot! And also not enough.

They both needed more, but in that moment they were too overwhelmed to decide exactly what to do, so they just kept doing what they had been doing before, except together. Oh yes, they began sharing three way kisses and then each take a nipple into their mouths and worship it while glancing at each other, and up at Hope, who spent the entire time moaning, gasping and whimpering in pure pleasure. Inevitably she then begged for more. And the best part? All it took was beginning to slide their hands all over that perfect body. They didn't even touch Hope where she really needed it, but honestly, if the tribrid hadn't asked they would've probably given it to her anyway.

"More!" Hope whimpered softly from the attention she was getting. She then repeated that word a few times, and when that wasn't enough added, "Fuck me! Ooooooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddddd, fuck me. Please, oh please, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me. I don't care how, just do it. Use your tongues, fingers, toys, anything! Just please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooooodddddddddddddd! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, just like that, mmmmmmmmmm, just like that, oh God! Oh God! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Lizzie had been terrified when Hope said she knew about them, and then when the tribrid proved it, she only managed to be able to stop herself from breaking down by turning her bitchiness up to eleven. Or at least she tried, before she could really get going she was suddenly given everything she wanted. Then just when she didn't think it could get any better she suddenly had THE Hope Mikaelson begging for her, which was pretty much her greatest fantasy come true. Well, at least now she and Josie were lovers. And the fact that THE Hope Mikaelson was begging both the Saltzman twins to fuck her only made it better. Oh yes, hearing those words caused Lizzie to grin around the nipple in her mouth, in which she could have hear those wonderful sounds all night long, or at least for like an hour.

Sadly it was not to be, because being the sweetheart that she was Josie rushed to give Hope what she wanted, meaning that those wonderful words turned into just moans, gasps and whimpers of pure pleasure. Which admittedly were also thrilling, especially when Lizzie realized that her sister had caused this reaction by reaching down in between Hope's legs and gently starting to rub her pussy. But of course, that only made Lizzie jealous, as she wasn't the first to do that, and of course, it also meant that those sounds were mostly for Josie. Which made Lizzie already want a turn touching Hope's pussy, and she was confident that she could get it. All it would take was slowly sliding a hand down Hope's stomach, just like Josie had done moments ago.

This informed Josie that she was looking to repeat the process, and her sweet sister was nice enough to wordlessly move her hand out of the way so that Lizzie could do just that. Oh yes, Lizzie started rubbing that twat, starting out simply by beginning to trace her fingertips along Hope's pussy lips, before eventually cupping the tribrid's cunt. Fuck! Oh fuck, Hope was so wet. Oh God, THE Hope Mikaelson was wet for her! For them. They had made Hope wet and ready to be fucked, and that's exactly what Lizzie wanted to do. But before she could Josie gently placed her hand over hers, and then managed to push it aside slightly, so they were both touching THE Hope Mikaelson's pussy. Which Lizzie loved, but not as much as what her sister suggested next after a minute or two of gentle rubbing.

"Together?" Josie suggested, sliding her hand downwards and then pressing a finger against the entrance to Hope's pussy.

Admittedly it took a few long seconds for Lizzie to figure out what her sister meant, but then they exchanged a grin as she realized, then she parroted, "Together."

As she said that Lizzie was pushing a finger against the entrance to push inside of the other girl together. Oh God yes, the twins had been sharing themselves with each other, and that had been wonderful, but now they were truly sharing the mighty tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Sharing her pussy. Pushing their fingers inside it at the same time, while they each continued sucking on a nipple and staring at each other lovingly. All the while, Hope continued crying out, whimpering and moaning in pure pleasure from what the Saltzman twins were doing to her. God, Lizzie loved being inside of Hope at the same time Josie was, especially as she could feel her sister literally alongside her at the moment. However, she was already looking forward to a different type of way they could both be inside this girl.

Hope couldn't believe they were both inside her at once. The Saltzman twins were inside her! Inside her pussy! Finger fucking her at the same time, and somehow the same speed. As much as she wanted them, she did find it a kind of creepy as sometimes they were perfectly in sync, saying or doing something at the exact same time, and somehow at the exact same way. However she had never been more grateful for their ability to sync up, because what they were doing in that moment felt truly amazing. Maybe a little too amazing at first, because while she was definitely wet enough for two fingers to push inside her pussy right away, who was doing this to her, and how they were doing it, made the whole experience a little too overwhelming. So overwhelming she thought she might cum instantly.

For better or for worse that didn't happen. Instead Lizzie and Josie slowly buried one finger each inside of her pussy, leaving them there for a few long seconds, before beginning to slide them in and out of her, fucking her just as she said, together. And for a few long minutes it continued to be in sync, while the other girls sucked her tits with increasing force and passion, something that Hope wouldn't have thought was possible only a few months ago. Then the twins started to switch between thrusts which were in sync, and out of sync, which definitely pushed Hope to the edge of orgasm. All she needed now was something to push her over the edge, which came in the form of Lizzie lifting her head up, predictably pressing their lips together, and then whispering filthy things into Hope's ear.

"You're so wet, mmmmmmmm, so wet for us." Lizzie moaned dreamily, before chuckling, "You're loving this, aren't you? Huh? You love having me and Josie inside you? Fucking you? Fingering you at the exact same time? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I know you do, I know you do. Oh God yes, moan! Moan for us Hope! Let us know just how much you love it! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, how much you love getting fucked by us. Being our little slut, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss, that's it, mmmmmmmmm, good girl. Good little tribrid. Moan! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, fucking moan like the hot little slut you are! Oh yes! Fucking moan! Moan and cum for us, you spying whore! Cum, you hot little slut! Fucking cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, oh yes, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

At the same time that Lizzie was whispering those things Josie was quickly moving down to wrap her lips around Hope's clit, and both sisters were increasing the pace of their thrusting. Just one of those things would be more than enough to make Hope cum, but combined? She didn't stand a chance of stopping it. Not that she wanted too. Sure, there was part of her which never wanted this to end, but what she wanted even more at that moment was to cum, and she definitely got her wish. Oh yes, Hope came hard, maybe harder than ever before, and she definitely soaked those fingers and let out an embarrassingly loud and high-pitched cry, followed by a whimper, and it was just as embarrassing when that sound was repeated as the twins simultaneously pulled their fingers out of her pussy.

Something which poor Hope was about to complain about, but she was instantly silenced when the two sisters brought their fingers up to their lips, Josie moving upwards quickly so they can be sure that they had the undivided attention of the tribrid. They then took those fingers into their mouths and began slowly and seductively cleaning those fingers, making Hope whimper with need, while the twins moaned happily. Happily at that little taste of Hope's cum and pussy cream, which was a promising sign for the future. Hopefully the near future, because that one orgasm was nowhere near enough for the tribrid. Then again, she shouldn't be greedy. And she would be really, really happy to share the wealth. Although she didn't complain when that turned out not to be the plan.

"Mmmmmmmm God Hope, you taste so good." Lizzie moaned happily when she finally took her fingers out of her mouth.

"So good." Josie moaned in agreement, already lowering herself downwards as she murmured, "Need more."

"Not so fast Jo. We don't want to spoil this bitch, do we? Not if you want her to be our bitch." Lizzie grinned widely, before realizing something, and questioning, "You do want that, don't you Hope? Oh please say you do, you must have heard us talking about how badly we wanted to top you, and well... so far you seem to love it."

Hope blushed, and then hesitantly replied, "We can try."

"Are you sure?" Josie pushed softly and sweetly, "Because you know what Lizzie... what we want to do, right?"

"Yes." Hope gulped.

"Because we can start out slow. Just spend the night eating each other out, and fingering-" Josie continued, before she was cut off when Hope pressed her soft lips to hers.

"I'm sure." Hope insisted forcefully, needing a few seconds to recover from tasting herself on Josie's lips, and just being able to casually kiss Josie Saltzman. Then she added softly, "I'd do anything for you."

"Excellent." Lizzie beamed, already retrieving a strap-on. Which made Josie roll her eyes, but she didn't object when she was handed a toy, and then asked, "So, which hole do you want first?"

"You choose." Josie shrugged without hesitation, "I'm good either way."

"Huh...." Lizzie hummed, thinking about it for a few long seconds, before deciding, "It's a tough decision, but I don't want you to stare into each other's eyes during such an overwhelming moment, and decide you don't need me. So I'll take her pussy."

"We wouldn't do that to you." Hope insisted.

"Never." Josie quickly added.

"Maybe not." Lizzie said, spitting onto her hand, and then lying down, "But believe me, I'm good with her cunt. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I am. So get on this dick, baby. Oh don't look at me like that. I was just fingering your hot little pussy. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm, I know for a fact you're more than ready for this."

For a few more brief seconds Hope glared at Lizzie, and then she grinned, "Yeah I am."

The three girls then shared a laugh, but it was short-lived, as Hope positioned herself over Lizzie, the blonde softly murmuring, "Yeah, you are."

Hope then cried out loudly and joyfully as she pushed herself downwards, causing the head of Lizzie's strap-on to easily slide inside of her pussy. The rest of the shaft quickly followed as she pushed herself down, down, down, until she was sitting on her friend's lap, every inch of the dildo buried inside of her. Every inch of Lizzie's dick! Oh yes, in this wonderful moment that is truly what it felt like this was. Pure Lizzie Saltzman penetrating deeply into her body, and even into her very soul. Especially because the other girl stared at her the entire time with an overwhelming look of love, and admittedly lust, which made Hope's heart flutter, proving that Lizzie had nothing to worry about. But did Josie?

For a few long seconds Hope genuinely wondered that, but all it took was looking over her shoulder at the other twin to know the truth. That she could never pick just one Saltzman twin, because she selfishly loved them both the exact same amount. Thankfully unlike some girls stuck in a love triangle, her girls were willing to share, as there was barely a hint of jealousy in Josie's eyes as she admired the sight of Hope sitting on the lap of her sister/girlfriend, again every single inch of Lizzie's cock buried deep within Hope's pussy, touching places she never knew existed. Which admittedly made her very nervous, given what was about to happen, as Josie's cock look to be just as big as Lizzie's, and it was destined for a much less welcoming hole. Of course, Hope was the tribrid. She could take anything. And well, she had just made a promise.

Reinvigorated by those thoughts Hope started bouncing herself up and down, nice and slowly at first, but slowly picking up speed. Especially when she looked over to see Josie stroking her cock menacingly. Admittedly, this was because she was applying lube to it, so it was definitely a good thing, but the motion made Hope's butt hole quiver with fear, and anticipation. Because again, she could take this in the name of teasing the Saltzman twins. Especially given they had now both taken it up the butt, and enjoyed it, and Hope would not allow herself to chicken out of something others could take, even if she was worried about it destroying her insides. Although she felt better when she turned back to Lizzie to find the blonde staring at her bouncing tits, which made Hope grin.

Realizing she had being caught Lizzie blushed furiously, then defensively protested, "What? You have amazing tits."

"You really, really do." Josie quickly agreed, partly to help out her sister, but also because she couldn't help herself, "Mmmmmmmm, so big and juicy. And so is your ass. God Hope, you really are perfect."

"And speaking of Hope's perfect ass, don't you think it's about time you fucked it?" Lizzie pushed with a wide grin, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, stop for a second Hope. Oh yes, I love watching you bouncing on my big dick, but I wanna DP you even more. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, so stay nice and still, so Josie can shove her cock up your ass."

"Oh yes, do it Hope. It will feel so good. I promise." Josie said softly, "Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, I promise to make you feel good."

While Hope was still a little sceptical about that, if there was one person in this world, she trusted to make her enjoy butt sex it was Josie Saltzman. Maybe she shouldn't, given that she had seen how rough Josie had been when popping Lizzie's anal cherry, but she at least seemed to be taking it easy on her, waiting until Hope stopped her bouncing to move in and finger her back hole. Admittedly she did first spread those cheeks and spit onto that forbidden hole, but that just made it feel more nasty, and thus easier for Hope to take first one, and then two fingers into her ass hole. Something which actually made her moan with pleasure, which in turn made her blush furiously, and Lizzie chuckle with delight.

"You like that, huh? You like taking something in your pussy and ass at the same time? Huh? Yeah you do, mmmmmmmmm fuck! Hope Mikaelson is a DP slut! Our DP slut!" Lizzie moaned gleefully, before ordering, "Well you're going to love this... fuck her Josie! Fuck her fat ass and make it yours! Ours! Make it Ours! Oh fuck, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck her!"

Josie groaned with lust as Lizzie reached behind Hope and spread those cheeks wide apart, offering up the mighty tribrid's most private hole. Offering it for her to fuck! To violate! To take THE Hope Mikaelson's anal virginity! Something that Josie absolutely had to do that second, so she quickly pulled her fingers out and replace them with her cock. She was so excited she almost slammed the entire thing inside Hope's butt in one hard thrust. But of course, she wouldn't do that to a friend. Also, and maybe more importantly in that moment, she wanted to savour it. Oh yes, she wanted to savour every precious second of taking this incredibly powerful girl's back door cherry, and that was exactly what she did.

So she slowly pushed forwards, causing that forbidden hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider until the head of her strap-on slid through that tight little anal ring and into Hope's butt, meaning that officially she had done it. She had taken the other girl's ass cherry! Hope Mikaelson's ass cherry! Which echoed in Josie's head for quite a while as she stayed perfectly still, just enjoying the moment. And no one complained, most likely they were also savouring the perverted moment. It also gave the tribrid a chance to recover, as even she cried out from the pain of being anally taken. Not that Josie blamed her. In fact, it made her feel very guilty, but the fact that Hope didn't ask her to stop was a promising sign.

Having previously made Lizzie like it, and enjoyed it herself, Josie was confident Hope would warm up to it. Or at least, she really hoped she would, because Hope had the most fuck-able ass she'd ever seen. Big, round and juicy, and practically made to be fucked. Oh yes, Hope needed to be shown what her ass was made for, so Josie started pushing forwards nice and slowly, making the butt stuffing as easy on the other girl as possible. The mighty tribrid continued crying out, and even occasionally whimpering, but it was soft, and kind of cute, and again, not a real complaint. Meanwhile Josie got to enjoy the literally mouth-watering sight of inch after inch of her big dick sliding into Hope Mikaelson's butt hole, which continued to be on perfect display for her thanks to her wonderful sister/girlfriend spreading those meaty cheeks.

The ass stuffing felt like it took an eternity, and yet at the same time only seconds. Or put another way, too long and yet not long enough, as Josie really, really wanted to get every inch inside Hope's ass, but she also never wanted to stop watching inch after inch of her strap-on sliding into Hope Mikaelson's back door. Because to her it was one of the most beautiful sights ever, but so was the moment that her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that she had buried every inch of her cock into Hope Mikaelson's butt. Which she savoured for maybe about a minute, before pulling her hips back and pushing them forwards, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Hope's ass hole, meaning that she was officially sodomizing THE Hope Mikaelson!

Hope had thought about this a lot. Having both Saltzman twins inside her at the same time. Just having their fingers had been wonderful, but a greedy part of her had craved more. Now she was wondering whether this would be too much. Hell, Lizzie's cock in her cunt and Josie's fingers in her butt might be about right for her, but she was a Mikaelson, damnit, and while that meant she should in no way be a bottom, if she had to fulfil that role, she should be able to take whatever her lovers had to give without complaint. Especially one they had taken already. And they had recovered enough to top. Oh yes, being initiated this way seemed so right, and then afterwards Hope could take her rightful place on top. Never-mind the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about bottoming to the twins, she was a Mikaelson, and therefore she should be a top.

It was increasingly hard to believe that thought though as her body adjusted ridiculously quickly to the obscene abuse it was receiving. Well, at least once every inch of Josie's cock was buried inside her bowels. The butt stuffing had admittedly been a little overwhelming, but once Josie established a steady rhythm Hope soon found whatever pain and discomfort there had been melting away to pure pleasure, until she could no longer hold back the urge to moan. Something which caused Lizzie Saltzman to chuckle wickedly, and provide some verbal encouragement. She also gave Hope's ass a hard double smack, and then slid her hands round to squeeze her tits, to make sure she would have everyone's attention.

"Oh my God yes, mmmmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssssssssss, moan! Moan for us you little slut! You're loving it!" Lizzie gleefully pointed out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you loved being double stuffed! You were made for it Mmmmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, made to take it in both your holes! Your pussy and ass, mmmmmmmmmmmm ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, stuffed like the slut you are! You love it! You're a total DP whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssssss, Hope Mikaelson is a DP whore! Our little DP whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, Hope Mikaelson is a little DP slut for the Saltzman twins! Our little DP bitch! Oh God yes Hope, you're our bitch! My bitch! Mine and Josie's double stuffed little bitch! You hear me bitch? You belong to us now! Oh yes, you're ours, all ours! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The only response Hope could really give at first, was to nod frantically and whimpered pathetically. Because everything Lizzie said felt like the gospel truth. Or at least, Hope wanted it to be true. God, she wanted it to be theirs so badly, And would happily accept any label they wanted to give her. Girlfriend or fuck toy, it was all the same that moment, because it was meant that she would get to be with them. To be theirs. And hopefully feel this exact way again, the two girls she'd fallen for cocks pumping in and out of her pussy and ass, and rubbing against each other through the thin wall which separated those two passages, providing a truly weird sensation, which somehow only made everything so much better. So much so that it wasn't long before Hope's growing need to cum became truly overwhelming.

So much so that Hope literally cried out, "Make me cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, please, make your bitch cum! I'm your bitch! I wanna be your bitch! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I wanna be your DP whore, your double stuffed slut, ooooooooooooh, your little lesbian bitch! I'll be whatever you want, mmmmmmmmmmm, do whatever you want, just please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh please, make me cum! Make me cum, and I'm yours! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me hard and make me cum like a bitch! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmm, make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! I'M YOUR BITCH! HOPE MIKAELSON IS A LITTLE DP LOVING BITCH FOR THE SALTZMAN TWINS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

With that Josie increased her pace, eventually working up until she had to be using every ounce of her strength to brutalize Hope's butt hole. Hell, Hope wouldn't be surprised if the witch had been using magic to enhance her speed and stamina, making sure that the DP was truly epic. Not that Hope was complaining. In fact exactly the opposite, she was praising it, or at least trying too. Her words became completely incoherent shortly after the pace was increased as that was all it took to give her the most powerful climax of her young life, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until she couldn't even think coherently. Her last coherent thought being, she really, really hoped the Saltzman twins would keep her.

Lizzie was determined to make that happen, and she was confident that Josie felt the same way. No other outcome was acceptable. Hope Mikaelson had to be their bitch! It was clearly what all three of them needed, and while it pretty much looked like they were there already Lizzie wanted to seal the deal. So she began thrusting upwards into Hope's pussy while Josie began to pound Hope's ass, the two sisters working together to truly wreck the mighty tribrid. And to Lizzie's credit, unlike Josie who quickly became lost in her desire to seemingly literally wreck Hope's rectum, the blonde managed to start thrusting upwards, meaning the Saltzman twins were making THE Hope Mikaelson cum together.

That fact made this moment weirdly this intimate and special, the twins briefly tearing their gaze away from Hope in favour of exchanging a soft smile with each other. Which quickly turned wicked as they turned their attention back to the girl they now officially thought of as their bitch and gave her everything they had to give. Lizzie probably had the best part of the deal, because she got to enjoy not only the faraway look on Hope's beautiful face, and in her eyes, but she got to watch those big boobs bouncing for her. Although Josie got to watch those meaty cheeks bounce with every thrust, and feel them jiggle against her thighs, so it was probably an even trade. Or at least close to it.

Of course eventually Lizzie couldn't resist increasing her pace, eventually pounding into Hope with everything she had. Ironically shortly after that Josie seemed to run out of steam, prompting Lizzie to roll them over so they were on their sides. She tried to roll them so Josie was on her back, but she actually liked this, as it felt kind of intimate. Awkward, but intimate. So she kept them in that position while pounding Hope's pussy. Long before that of course she came. Nowhere near as hard or as frequently as Hope, but God, they just might be the most satisfying climaxes of her life. Or at least close to it. And she received a lot more, as she continued fucking the incredibly powerful and intimidating girl, who was now a squirming mess.

She could tell that Josie came too, the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer mental high of DP'ing THE Hope Mikaelson just too much for either of the Saltzman sisters to take without receiving overwhelming, and energy draining, orgasms. Orgasms which made it clear this was the beginning of the end. Just before that happened the Saltzman twins grabbed hold of Hope's big tits together, and then exchanged a gentle smile. Great minds think alike, echoed in Lizzie's head, before all three of them experienced one last powerful climax, and then collapsed in a sweaty heap. Well, the twins managed to slowly decrease the thrusting at first, bringing them all down from their high, but then it was gentle caresses and soft kisses for a few minutes while they all recovered.

"So, can we keep her?" Josie finally asked hoarsely.

"Definitely." Lizzie replied without hesitation, and then grinned wickedly, "She does make the perfect pet, after all. Mmmmmmmm, and she does provide a whole new way for us to 'Merge' together."


End file.
